rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battles of Randomness 3
Gary vs Perry is the third installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Randomness series and the third installment of Season 1. It will be released on December 22, 2013. It features cat snail, Gary the Snail, rapping against secret agent platypus, Perry the Platypus. Cast KennethH5 as Gary the Snail Kyle J. as Perry the Platypus Lyrics Gary: I may be slow with my walking, but I can rap faster than you duck billed thing, (What are you, anyway?) You fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who’s high or has been drinking. I got a shell on my back to protect from you attacking, (That's right) Your raps are wack and you need to practice your rapping. Agent P? That’s quite a funny name, change it to Agent P.P (hehehe), I've got big eyes, there’s nothing threatening I can’t see. You have never seen me do it, but I can teleport and levitate, I’m a psychic (oh yeah), So Perry the Poopyface, better make an invention to go away, and make it really quick! Perry: Who am I even facing? A pink gay little snail named Gary, (Pfft, please!) I know martial arts, so face it Gary you’re not even scary. Sure, in almost every episode people always say that our kind don’t do much, But you’re boring; a snail, while I’m a *grr*ing fighting platypus! (Yeah!) I’ve got a bad*grr* fedora, you’ve got creepy beady little eyes, And I always fool Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I’m a master of disguise! Here’s some advice Gary, like in life, you should just stop, Or I’ll chop your *grr*ing shell in half with a karate chop! (Hiyah!) Gary: You’ve got a beaver tail, so like a beaver, chuck some fucking wood, I live under the sea, get the *meow* out of my neighborhood Ferb almost never talks, so why don’t you ever be like him? So I don’t need to hear your *meow*ing chattering noises that are just a sin! (Shut up!) Shove that dumb fedora up your *meow* and use a dumb gadget to get away, Your villain keeps on coming back, all you do is fight him every day (and night, too)! And every day, you disappear, like *poof* (you’re gone)! You shouldn’t be too proud to face a villain named Dr. Doof! (How embarrassing…) Agent P: That’s it, I’m upgrading; just call me Agent P. (Uh huh) You’re going down the drain if you live under the sea! People never knew my true agent identity (my destiny!), I’m pretty sure you’re mad ‘cause of your jealousy. That you’re not an agent fighting crime every day, you just have a boring life, Should I use a laser gun to defeat you, or stab you with a knife? (Go with the knife!) I’m smarter than a human agent and definitely smarter than you! I’m Perry the *grr*ing platypus! See you later at the Goo Lagoon! (Ouch!) Poll Who Won? Gary the Snail Perry the Platypus Both Neither Trivia *Some lyrics in the audio/video got left out, and Kyle J. deeply apologized for it. *This may be the first time Kenneth has appeared in ANY fan-made battle of anyone's. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Category:Epic Rap Battles of Randomness 3 Category:KennethH5 Category:Kyle J. Category:Perry Category:Gary Category:ERBOR Season 1